Kaleido Star: The Fulcrum of Balance
by an ancient
Summary: I said that I would not write another story, but amazingly here is the last part to my ks stories. it is a direct continuation. enjoy.


Kaleido Star: The Fulcrum of Balance

A silent winged figure stands in an unkown realm. Surrounded completly it seems limitless, no horizon just shades of lightness and darkness locked in continuos battle. No clear victor or vanquished, he starts conflicts and ends other, not favouring any side. Arraging everything it seems to follow a well coreographed plan. Both sides are allowed to fight, but neither is allowd to win. The cataclysmic war seems violent and senseless but at the same time divine and righteous. In the middle the man with black wings stops, confident that balance remained unharmed for some time.

_Busy?_ asked a mans voice behind the guradian. _Yes_. answered the man turning slowly, smiling at the spirit._ Is there any particular reason for your visit? _Fool shurgged: _Just coming visiting a friend, I must say it took me quite some time to find you, but it was quite obvious where you where. Can we talk somewhere a bit more private? _The man answered: _There is no more intimate place for me, but I think we both know a good place. _

Both vanish leaving the dark and light forces to continue their battle undisturbed.

Kaleido Stage

_So? How is your new job? _asked Fool hovering with the man at some height. _Torture and bliss. _he answered still with a content smile on his face.

_Are do you always speaking in opposites?_ continued the spirit looking at the man who was hovering with out the use of his wings._ It part of the job just as much as you are always vague_. Fool continued: _So how goes the fate of the world? _The man looked up studying his surroundngs: _Every day is see life begin and end, many fates converge in one common point there I sort them out. The cycle of death and birth still has a frim grip on the world. _

_Then answer me this, despite the joy and the sadness how come you keep smiling? _pointed out the spirit. The winged creature laughed softly seeing how the spirit tryed to unravel his mysteries:_ The reason I smile is right here. _He gestures opening his arms: _The stage, it brings out so many of this worlds magics, how can I not enjoy it?_ Fool pressed on: _Are you allowed to? If I have learned anything from you it is balance can be easily tipped, and you as guardian of it being joyful means that everything is in favor of light._ The man shook his head: _ It is true that I could destroy the balance if I willed it, but both light and darkness are equal, I enjoy it because I want to, it doesn't matter to balance what I like or dislike, in thought everyone is unbound from it, even me._

_Very well_. relented Fool then after a short while continued: _The reason I called you here was to thank you for sparing Sora and Layla. _Before the man could object the spirit added: _I know it was partially your fault, but you could have acted in a much diffrent manner. Lets reminiscence a bit shall we? _The man was reluctant but noded. _Well then, three years ago you appear out of nowhere and become a class performer. You then challenge Sora and Layla to create one of the grandest and unique show, creating a real star and almoast killing everyone. Then lets see ... Oh yes, after Sora almoast dies you help me rescue her. One year ago you then show up and acknowledge Rosetta as a star. Lastly you take over this world and redeem two girls corrupted souls. That was now half a year ago._

_What are you getting at? _asked the man curious to see why Fool had just retold all that there was to his existence in this world. _I have to say its good stuff for a book or a show. I as the patron of entertainment should know_. The man sighed slightly sad:_ Then I think all is going to become a lot duller, as I have chosen not interfeer with the stage unless its of the upmoast importance_. The spirit understood his new obligations: _And what would need to happen for you to get involved? _The winged being shrugged: _Usual stuff, world destruction, the anahilation of humanity, the upsetting of balance. You know the dull things._

_The you should better be on your way_. said Fool with a bow. The man noded and dissapeared.

The Bosses Office

_I'm not asking you I'm telling you_. said a redhaired girl dipleased. _Even so we still have to finish the current production_. said Kalos trying to calm her down. Yuri who was leasurly sitting on the couch had observed the argument for quite some time was amuzed seeing Rosetta trying to push the boss, but as buisnesspartner he also had something to say: _Would you mind telling us why you so desperatly want to perform the Golden Pheonix? _

The girls eyes turned on him in a very irritated manner: _You out of all people should ask, I can't just battle it out with Sora time and time again, you have to give us diffrent productions in which we can star individually, altough I like the fights its time for me to be a star by myself._ Yuri was intrigued how determined she was, he had seen Sora and Layla like this before. _"Interesting girl, she has the same tendancy like Sora, but she seems more fired up. " _He stopped briefly to gather his thoughts then continued. _" Reminds me of Layla. " Very well then, I don't think we can change your mind, Kalos I think we should do it. Its been over three years since anyone has attempted to recreate the Golden Pheonix._ The last four words struck a sensitive cord in the redhead as she narrowed her eyes in a fiery stare: _ Excuse me, but I will perform my Golden pheonix, not some cheap copy. _The usually calm blond was taken by surprise, the only other person who could make him slightly nervous was Layla. _"The two really are alike."_

_Very well_. Kalos broke up. After we talk to the sponsor we can start on the script. Now pleased Rosetta gave the two men a victorious smile and left.

Unknown to them someone had been listening in on them. It was the guardian, he still was in his native realm controling balance, but eavesdropping without actually being there was one of his many abilities. _"Seems I was right, fire burns in her."_

Sora's Room

_You actually convinced him? _said a very amazed lilachaired girl._ I can't belive I missed that. _Rosetta still felt high and mighty after her two-hour debate and smirked proudly, but became serious._ I know this may be sudden, but I want to ask you not to participate in this production. _Sora eyes widened:_ I'm quite impressed, I was also thinking you should explore being a star for yourself, but it seems you've thought ahead yourself. This will give me a chance to create a new routine._ Rosetta noded:_ I expected you to understand. _Entering into random chat Sora observed how the little redhaired girl had grown up in the last year. _"She's become very imposing and mysterious, I've met someone like her before. Leon was the same."_

_So what will you do know? _asked Sora seeing how she had been silent for the last couple of minutes. Rosetta looked as friendly as ever, but still wouldn't let her guard down. _I think I'll ask Leon or May if they want to help me with my pheonix. _She got up but before leaving Sora added: _Remember that you can't create a pheonix that easily_. Rosetta noded and wanted to reassure her that she was up to the task._ I never expect it to be easy._

Still rearrainging in his realm was the winged creature, even tough his work seemed neverending he enjoyed doing it. However he had been following Rosetta since she left the bosses office. _"That's odd, for a moment she didn't seemed to be aligned with fire. Could she have reacted to compliment Sora's light?"_

Training Hall

Rosetta quitely entered looking a possible cast, but decided to leave that to Mia. Her main objective was currently practicing the trapeze._ Leon, would you come down for a minute?_

_If its doesn't involve performing you are wasting your time_. said the man stopping and dropping into the net. _You can drop the cold facade I know you better then that._ said the girl amused by the man. In the last half-year he has trained her quite severly. She insisted to be trained for the Angel's Act and altough she never actually wanted to perform it she gained a lot of experience out of it. Leon was getting to like the little girl and a mutual respect settled between the two. Altough at first he wouldn't belive that someone else could perform as well as her departed sister or Sora he wasn't the heartless man he once was and aprooved her talent.

_So what is this about? Buisness of pleasure? _

Rosetta smiled in a friendly manner. _That depends on you_. The silverhaired man looked with narrowed eyes and an iritated face, but the redhead quickly made amends: _But alas, this time its buisness. Would you like to participate in my golden pheonix?_

The man would have liked to toy with her in his cruel manner, but somehow when it came to her, he couldn't manipulate her. She had something that radiated from withing her that made it pointless to argue. The only other person capable of that was Sora. Unable to put up a fight he barly noded, not wanting to let her enjoy her victory too much. Rosetta's smile got bigger knowing she could count on him._ Thank you. _she said, but altough she would have wanted to appear more greatfull to one like him it would have been like adding salt to the wound.

The winged man now had stopped completly, he was growing slightly concerned, but seeing how his break gave room for stronger conflicts he quickly resumed his tasks.

_"Not even half and hour has passed and she is contradicting her nature. She must still have a relativly unstable alignment."_

Outside the Training Hall

In the back of the building a chinese woman was practicing. May had actually been convinced by Sarah to take up martial arts. To her it was a nice addition to her acrobatic abilities and she had always enjoyed a good fight ever since she taught her younger siblings wrestling moves. Now suspending herself on one foot she looked ready to pounce on something when a female voice startled her._ Eye of the tiger? _The blackhaired girl was scared and lost her balance falling facefirst into the grass. Getting up quickly and growling. _ Didn't I tell you people to leave me alone? _Then seeing Rosetta she calmed herself quickly._ What do you want now? _The redhaired girl didn't mind the irritated tone, she enjoyed teasing her but knew she was easy to tick of and got straight to the subject._ I wanted to ask you to team up with Leon and help me with the new golden pheonix. _May turned and reagained her previous stance._ If you are asking me to play a siderole then you must be out of your mind. _

Rosetta altough not wanting to resort to this wanted her help and said shrugging._ Well if you are going to choke on pride like that I'll better ask somebody else to do it. _

May altough very annoyed didn't give up her stance and still one on foot turned to face the girl._ I am not arrogant like that. _The redhead avoiding her carefully knew that her ego was the quickest way to get a result and added. _Then you wouldn't mind taking the role_. Fired up May quickly answered peevishly: _Then I'll take the role just to prove you wrong._ Rosetta brightened up and gave the chinese a quick hug and ran off: _Thank you._

It took some time to understand what had just happened, but seeing how well she had played her cards and how little resitance she put up she was intrigued by the girls cunningness. _"That girl is as elusive as the wind." _Annoyed but resigned she returned to her training.

The man altough in a tense moment had been partially still been following their conversation._ "May might be on to something, seems she is still open to all sides." _With one mighty move he ended the turmoil and resumed monitoring.

Training Hall

Eager to start practice Rosetta quickly changed and started warming up. She really was anxious to see how her pheonix would turn out. _"I wonder if will have to go on a roadtrip like Layla did." _Her thougths where interrupted when a little blond came to her.

_You really want to perform the Golden Pheonix? _

_Yes, why do you ask? _asked the redhead not interrupting her warmup._ That's so cool. _answered Marion._ Will I be in it too? _

The blond was quite curious, she now was almoast sixteen and was very anxious to start her own way to stardom. Up until the last shows she had always performed with Jonathan, but the seal was difficult to handel and she was getting more and more skilled on the trampoline.

_I haven't chosen any other roles, if you want to play you will have to prove yourself and practice. _said Rosetta starting bending exercises. Altough understanding how she could not perform just because she was a friend she crossed her arms in a childish manner. _Really, you sound just like May. _The redhead only replied with a smile, she had her own duties now and this was the best for the blond. Marion decided to follow her words and left to continue practice.

The balance was now safely secured, but he was still troubled over Rosetta._ "How many facets does this girl have?" _This could not go unnoticed, having set up a constant in the battle he could retreat and attend this manner. He had vowed not to interfeer anymore, but this could not go unnoticed. These kind of odd phenomenos was what he found so intriguing about them, however the gravity of these events could evolve to be something even he dreaded._ "I need to be sure, I need help."_

Rosetta's training resumed as always. All the manners of practice where as usually eventless. It seemed dull not having Sora to confront, but it was one of the new things she needed to get accustomed to. Whilst practicing however something a bit awkward happened. Practicing to see how Leon and May could complement her she missed her timing and fell in the net. On her back as usual, but a pain coursed trough her.

_You okay? _asked May seeing that it took her some time to get up. The redhead nodded and tried to sooth her pain but it was located in the rather unaccesible part of her upper back so she had no choice, but to endure it and avoid landing on her back. _"Must have injured myself somewhere." _she thought not giving the matter any further attention.

Layla's Appartment

The blond had just come from her last show in the evening and was clearly tired. Locking the door and throwing the keys all she wanted was to get something to eat and go to sleep. At least it was the last from this production, she was eager to start something new. Layla always enjoyed listening to some relaxed classical music before going to bed and going to her livingroom she wanted to break this silence that was in her home. Just as she entered she flinched as there was someone sitting on her couch. At first she wanted to yell but the man was unmistakeble. Wings and all he covered most of the couch and was silently sitting waiting. How he got in would be a pointless question considering his abilities so she spoke up from behind him._ You should annouce your visits_. The man turned his head and looked at the blond trough the edge of his sight and with a smile as friendly as ever. _I'm sorry for intruding, but I have something rather important to ask of you. _The blond was anxious to hear, but having been taught highclass etiquette since she was small she couldn't just ask him straightaway and decided on a more relaxed approach. _Do you want coffea or tea?_

The man sighed and considered:_ It's too late in the evening for coffea. _The blond noded: _ Tea it is then. _It didn't take her long to prepare two cups and she set them down and picked up her cup. The man did so also picked up his cup and drank some of it. The taste was quite exuisite and altough this was more for show he didn't want to insult the blond.

_So what can I help you with? _asked Layla inquisitive breaking the silence.

The guardian put his cup down:_ I don't know if you have heard, it has only been decided today, but Rosetta is trying to create her own pheonix. _The blond didn't understand why he considered this such an urgent manner. _Is there a problem with that? _The man shook his head: _Normally no, but the little girl has changed, it seems she has not followed your path after all_. Layla could grasp his concern: _Everyone creates his own way, you know that yourself. _The man noded and added: _Yes, but she seems either has no way, or is going all of them at once. I've been observing her since today and she changes from hour to hour depending with who she is at the moment. In a strange way, she always seems to complement the person she is with trough becoming its opposite._ Layla now understood, if she could not grasp her true nature and follow many diffrent paths she would end up not progressing at all, snapping out of her thoughts she asked:_ Then what do you need me to do? _The man knew she could count on her._ I want you to go and talk to her, ask her about her pheonix, I will be watching. On this depends wheter I get involved or not and I assure you that I prefer not to implicate myself, you know what happened last time. _The woman noded and added getting up._ Delicious tea. _Dissapearing Layla finished hers then got her flight set for tomorrow. She couldn't forget the concerned look and knew that he would not ask her if it was of the upmoast importance, but she still wondered. _"How could she have strayed from her path? It was more similar to mine then Sora's ever was, but he wouldn't lie. I have to see this for myself."_

Rosetta's Room

The redhaired girl altough tired from her long practice session just couldn't get any sleep. For the past last hours she had been trying to fall asleep, but just couldn't get confortable. Her back was acting up again and no matter what she tried she couldn't fall asleep.

_Would please mind keeping quite_. said Fool from the counter who was a very sensitive sleeper. _Well excuse me for being in pain. _said Rosetta upset by her pain and the spirit.

_Want me to sing you a lullaby? _asked the spirit clearing her throat. The redehad couldn't take it anymore and got up: _No thank you. _Going out on the balcony she was tired but the pain was keeping her awake._ That's it! _she yelled and got her keys a pillow and her old teddybear._ I'm going to sleep over at Sora_. Fool was now fully awake and was quick to follow the girl when due to the overexcitement of the having both women in one bed he yelled:_ Lead the way!_

Rosetta quickly turned and grabbed the spirit, she had completly forgotten about him and locked him in a drawer. Locking the door behind her Fool was left to conemplate his failure. _"At least it quite and I can get some sleep." _He sighed dissapointed and annoyed because it was entirly his fault this time.

Sora's Room

The lilachaired was sleeping deeply, having a rather humurous dream which involved Layla and Leon fighting with rubber toy hammers in bunnysuits. The pointless but enjoyable dream came to a sudden conclusion as a couple of knocks woke her up. It took her some time to get up. Having an even harder time inserting the key. Finally opening the door she quickly was fully awake seeing Rosetta. The redhaired girl was now almoast her height and was much more womanly then when the first time they had met, she was now eighteen. But with one pillow in her hand and her precious teddybear in the other, Sora was overwhelmed by the girlish sweetness that came from her. Her age made the scene even more lovable. Sora was no stranger to the scene. Rosetta had come in the past plenty of times, she slept much better knowing someone was there with her, but in the last year she had stopped considering that she should act more mature. With a warm smile Sora greeted the girl: _ Having troubles sleeping? _The redhead could not hide the blush on her face, she was embaressed to appear like that, but thankfull that nobody else had seen her.

She got in and both resumed sleeping.

_Tomorrow I'm taking you to the doctor, you can't perform with an aching back. _The girl noded in apreciation and fell asleep smiling. Sora who had had a few good hours of sleep was still observing the redhead in her sleep._ "She has changed quite a bit in the last years, but she still is partially the little diabolo girl and has become like a little sister to me." _Sora being raised by fosterparents of which one was related to her still didn't see blood as the way to judge a family, her closest friends where her family and she could never chose anyone of them more then the other. After a some slight turning and churning Rosetta fell into a relaxing deep sleep. Having Sora near her erased all her pain.

The winged being also decided it was time to call it a day, he had been following her most of the day and was still concerned. Her new medical problem was another quirk in this mystery.

Kate's Office

_Does this hurt? _asked the doctor putting slight pressure on a certain area on her back. _No. _answered Rosetta._ How about here? _the doctor changed position._ No. _she answered again. Altough to Rosetta this all seemed boring the doctor needed to be meticulous. Sora altough it was not necesary was holding her hand as Rosetta was sitting on her back. Altough the redhead didn't seem to mind the lavanderhaired girl was a nervous wreck and was worrying for both of them, if not even more. Rosetta enjoyed the confort brought by Sora and squeezed her hand strongly as a hain coursed trough her entire body. She winced and the doctor noted the spot.

_That was quite a strong reaction to such little pressure. Lets continue_. A few painless pokes later and the anguish returned in similar strength. The pain was quite intense and got two tears despite Rosetta's attempt to mask them. Sora got tense seeing her and felt as if she shared the pain. Now only a few other points where tested as the doctor revealed the results.

_This is quite unusual._ Kate said observing her chart. Sora froze to her that was like a deathsentence. _Hmmm ... _hummed the doctor then showed both the graphic with the painfull areas marked._ It seems that you feel pain on both scapula bones, or shoulder blades in simple terms. It isn't unusual to have bruising there, or a nerve muscle could have been stretched, but you don't have troubles standing up. But you have it mirrored on both shoulderblades._

_And what could be the worst thing that could cause this?_ asked Rosetta not noticing Sora was almoast wrecked. The doctor took some time and came to only one conclusion._ Well if its a worst-case scenario you want I would consider it to be a weak aparition of cancer. _The lavander girl felt shocked and could not belive what she was hearing, only then did the other women realize her state and Kate quickly added: _Don't worry, I'm sure its nothing, even if it is it must still be new and easy to treat, we'll have x-rays done right now if it would make you feel better._ Rosetta noded: _Thank you_. She didn't notice that Kate was actually talking to Sora who was still shaken by the whole deal.

Fifteen minutes later the x-ray came and Kate was looking at them, humming intrigued like all medics too. The lilachaired girl could not stand the wait and the sounds coming from the doctor, but Kate turned around with a pleasent smile. _Just as I suspected, she is perfectly fine, she must have stretched her backmuscles during training. I'll prescribe a ointment for you to rub on the spots and if you still feel the pain I altough medics don't aproove of such methods I would go and see an acupuncturist._

A closal weight dropped from Sora's heart and she thanked the doctor fullheartedly.

Later that evening Kalos phoned Rosetta and told her to come to his office. He also specified to come alone as there was some important issue to discuss. But the redhead was not the little girl she used to be and was fine without Sora giving her support.

The Bosses Office.

Rosetta walked in casually dressed and wanted to greet her boss._ You wanted to see me K ... Miss Layla? _There was nobody but the blond standing in front of the circular window. _Close the door. _said the former Kaleido star with a comanding tone, then turned around to face the girl._ We need to talk._

The redheads reaction was nothing like Layla expected from her. The last times they met she was trembling and unable to mask her anxiety, but now she was simply standing there and slowly took a seat. None of her previous nervousness was left, only a friendly calm. At first she paused to try to understand how she could remain like that, was she not regarding her as a top performer? But the girl didn't seem disrespectful, neither was she unimpressed, she was just relaxed._ "Where is her fire? This is not the Rosetta I have lastly met a year ago. She is changed beyond belief. I don't think she has realized it yet. He was right to worry, all her vigor has been replaced by tranquillity."_ That calm and friendly stare, she had met it once before and was the only thing she never could fully understand, only one other person was capable of taking in all her shine and calmly apreciate it. _"Yuri was the same." I came here to ask. What makes you think that you can perform the golden pheonix? my golden pheonix?_

Rosetta saw the trick question clear as day and said in a peacefull manner:_ With all due respect I am going to create my own golden pheonix. _She didn't add anything more, knowing it was all she wanted to hear. Layla for a moment saw a small portion of her fire in her eyes when she answered. _You have changed, I see none of that little fisty girl that wanted to beat me at every move. Are you confident that with this mellow atitude you are going to create the pheonix based on the vibrant fire?_ Rosetta smiled, to her the blond started to look concerned._ I can not reassure you, come and see the show and convince yourself. _Behind that smooth exterior Layla clearly heared the determination, but why she was masking it was a mystery. She had nothing else to comment so she relented: _You may go now, I eagerly await your stage. _The redhaired girl noded and left happy knowing she had Layla's aproval.

A few minutes after she left the winged creature appeared in front of her, still concerned.

_I see what you mean, if she can't unleash her fire at the right time she will fail. _The man noded._ But this time failure can cost her dearly, looking at all possible events I see that the chance of failure and the chance of victory are equal. _The blond raised an eyebrow curiously and sat on the other chair facing him._ Isn't there always the fifty-fifty chance? _The man shook his head:_ I mean she can actually persish in the act, normally yes there is the half-half chance, but that refers mostly if the public accepts the show. But she could actually die this time in this act, and considering this is performed using a net there is something obviously wrong. _The blond nodded:_ Shouldn't you warn her? Or should I? _The winged creature shook his head: _No, don't you understand, in the other possible scenarios everybody else tried to warn her too. I think the best thing is not to install doubt in her mind._

The man dissapeared leaving Layla to ponder whether Sora should know about this, after all Rosetta was still under her protective wing.

Unbeknownst to Layla Fool had listened in. The man also called him along so that he could hear for himself. Now he truly was scared, the prospect of losing another one of his stars was too much, if Layla would not warn Sora then he would.

Rosetta's Room

The redhaired girl was sitting confortably on her bed with Sora carefully masaging her back.

When Fool came in he instantly forgot his priorities and got tomatoe-red seeing the two girls. Both saw his dumbstruck expression. _What's wrong? _asked Rosetta. The man gulped and it took him a while before he could speak. _Well you sit on your bed topless and Sora is genlty stroking you back? _Both took some time to see that he was full of errant thoughts again ans started laughing. It was the rare laughs both shared whenever the spirit made one of his jokes. Sora was the first to stop laughing, Rosetta was still gigling trying not to move much not to hurt her back. _You really thought we where doing something else. Picking up the bottle from the bed she showed it to Fool. I was appling the ointment the doctor perscribed. _When Rosetta got up the spirit got red in the prospect he would have a sight to remember, but he was dissapointed._ With you around do you actually think either of us would dare sit around like that, I was wearing this backless top. _Both continued laughing, leaving the spirit embarased, but mosty dissapointed to fly out the window.

Sora's Room

The lavanderhaired girl after having applied enough medecine left still laughing strongly and returned to her room. When she entered and beheld the spirit again she started laughing loudly again. _That was very funny of you. _The spirit now that he had only Sora to talk to got stern. _Sit down, there is something you should know. _Sora quickly noticed the serious tone and obliged._ I think you know that Layla has visited us today, but had to leave in a hurry because of buisness. _The girl noded:_ Yes she called me and told me._ The spirit continued: _ But did she also tell you she came as a request from our friend the guardian. _Sora's eyes widened, she knew when ever he came there was something wrong, she didn't like the way this conversation was turning. Fool added not wanting to waste time: _What he told Layla and what I heared was quite disturbing, it seems Rosetta has only a fifty procent chance of completing the golden pheonix alive._ This information struck Sora hard, she knew better then to doubt his words.

In the unknown realm the man had not anticipated Fool confession and saw things falling out of alignment, he restored it but knew something was worse then before. Quickly trying to see all possible courses of action he saw what fate had changed.

_Are you telling she could die in that act?_ asked Sora shocked, leaving Fool only to nod._ I won't allow that to happen, I will tell her personally to give up this time. _The spirit objected:_ He said if we warned her we could increase her odds of failure. If we doubt her we doom her from the start, you will have to support her all the way. _Sora understood and knew that doubt had cost her her life once and was determined to raise Rosetta's odds.

The man seeing that things had gotten out of his hands made some lastminute adjustments before leaving again.

The Stage

Again in the upper part of the tent the man reappeared. He knew he was impervious to the workers below, but started to shout. _Fool, come here. _The spirit took a while and appeared in front of him. He was visibly displeased. _Is anything wrong? _asked the spirit who was met only by a tired sarcastic smile. _No! You shouldn't have told Sora, I feared Layla might, but she realized that would work against Rosetta, but I never suspected you to tell her. _The spirit didn't see the problem. _Wait. You said not to tell Rosetta, Sora has a right to know. _

The man was growing tired and didn't want to argue any longer. _We both know Sora can't hide her emotions, Rosetta will easily pick up the doubt and it will cause her to fail. So you see dear Fool after reconsidering all the courses Fate has plotted for them you have lowered her chances of survivial to almoast a minimum. It will take a miracle at least to save her._ Fool was struck, he didn't notice his implications at first and felt terrible having doomed the girl trough his own doubt. The winged man understood why he had acted, his motives made his actions excusable, but as much as he regretted it now it wouldn't matter. Only one way out was left._ I think I have no choice, this time I will get involved, but to increase her odds, I will try and stop her before she goes on stage. It will be harsh for her and she might end up leaving the stage alltogether but in comparison to her life this is the price we must pay._

Fool sighed annoyed and ashamed with his actions, he the spirit of the stage has doubted the stars he has created._ So if things can't get any worse would you mind telling me what this is all about? _The man snapped back:_ It can always get worse. _But he calmed himself and continued: _But there is no harm in telling you. For the past days I have started to observe Rosetta. At first I was curious to what she was up to, I haven't seen her get involved to much and was curious to see what she had planned. Whe she talked to Kalos I thought she was her usual self, but something made her a bit more riled up then usual. It was Yuri. Even tough he never became a true star he still has his aligment. He is esentially bound to water. Rosetta on the other hand was fire, or so I thought, she had always had a vague resemblence to Layla. I thought at first that she was acting pulry guided by her alignment. Shortly after that she visited Sora to tell her about her victory. There is when I started seeing a strange behaviour in her. When talking to Sora which we both know is aligned almost perfectly with light she changed. She got more mysterious and complelling. She now showed the trademarks of darkness in her. When I saw that I assumed that she was still aligned with fire, but had tendencies towards the darker element. An hour after that she met up with Leon. Now out of nowhere she changed again, acting more like Sora. Pure and radiating like light. Leon beeing aligned with darkness couldn't resist the strength emanating from her. At first it thought I was a bit troubled, it is rare for someone to be aligned with three elements, but she seemed to be one of those unique cases. But she bared two contradicting elements in her, an inner turmoil is inevitable. Rosetta didn't seem disturbed or directionless. Now meeting with May who is elementally bound to earth she changed again to complement her. Turning into ungraspeble and elusive wind she avoided May's raw power and knew exactly how to play her. I hoped that would have been just a spur of the moment, but the last event of that day only deepened my worries. Before she started practice, Marion came to her seeking a role. Rosetta now changed yet again to powerfull and unchangeble earth, just like May had always been. Marion aligned with air due to her calling on the trampoline quickly flowed around her and avoided any further conflcts._

_Can you begin to suspect the implications of her behavior?_ ended the man not expecting any answer. Fool couldn't fully understand:_ What she did seems like usuall manner, yes she's diffrent, just because she has a bit of her colleagues in her makes her fated to die?_

The man grew iritated._ To confirm my hunch I asked Layla to come today. Being aligned with fire and also having rivaled the girl she was the only one who could return her to her original nature. But again she changed to suit herself. At the meeting Rosetta was calm and relaxed. She changed her alignment to the element of water, which explain her behaivious which seems to resemble Yuri's who is also aligned with water. Can you see where I am heading? _

Fool gave a partial nod, understanding most, but not the effect that this might have.

_After today she now inhabits all six elements. Light, darkness, fire, water, wind and earth all converge in her. Completing with her undefiled soul she completes the full elemental cycle._ To the spirit that sounded more intriguing then worring._ I don't see why, but just because she is special she is destined to perish?_

The man shook his head: _You don't understand. Having all the elemnts in her she can not complete the pheonix. Atlough it is not necesary to be aligned with fire, you however have to be fully submitted to only one element which dies and get reborn from its ashes. That is the pheonix._

The spirit was now more troubled having been enlightened about Rosetta's condition, he couldn't say anything or suggest anything to make the situation easier. He had no choice but stick to the outcome, which now seemed as dark as ever._ " I have to stop thinking like that, or I'll make things worse. " _Wanting to apologize Fool raised his head, but the guradian was already gone.

The rest of the day progressed normally. Rosetta was unable to create her pheonix. Nobody blamed her, as eager as she was a new act takes time. Sora watched her all the day and the redhead quickly picked up the concern in her eyes. She liked having someone to watch out for her, but she didn't know why she was so worried. The only thing the girl could think of was her injured back. Quite late Rosetta didn't leave until Sora insisted. The redhaired girl didn't like leaving things incomplete, but when kind Sora asks you it is pointless to resist.

Rosetta's Room

Again was her back acting up. The ointment altough making the pain milder still was strong enough to rob her of her sleep. Fool again was annoyed not being able tp get some rest, but still couldn't get past today's events.

Looking at Rosetta's bed it looked like war had broken out. WIth her right palm covering her eyes and the other over her uncovered abdomen she struggled to find her peace. She got even more annoyed when the room seemed to light up. The redhead was trying not to go on a destructive tantrum and groaned displeased. _Fool turn of the light_. The spirit who had been half asleep didn't open his eyes. _It's off. _

_Then close the curtain_. She added becoming more annoyed. Fool knew the room was pitch dark and didn't bother to give any attention to her outbreaks. _It is closed._

Rosetta snapped and removed her palm from her eyes determined to solve the problem herself. _Then where the ... _She stopped in the middle of her sentence eyes locked on her palm. It was the reason she couldn't sleep, it was emanating a strange light, in a pure white color. The redhead didn't know what to make of this strange apparition and blinked a couple of times making sure she wasn't dreaming. It took her some time before she could say anything. _What is this? _Just as she posed the question the light faded and receded alltogether. Fool who only now opened and turned towards her, he could hardly see her in the darkness._ What is what? _The girl staring at her now normal looking palm didn't want to cause another concern and waved the subject off: _Its nothing. _

This strange event however took her mind of her pain and she fell asleep after some time, but troubled.

Training Hall

_I'm sorry I'm late. _apologised Rosetta to everybody. Altough there was no reason to do so she somehow couldn't shake the feeling that she is dissapointing people and quickly started practicing. May who had been practicing since the crack of dawn freed the trapeeze and was in desperate need of a rest. Gasping for air she gorged on her drink. _What's with the gloves? _Rosetta quickly thought up an excuse. In my costume there will be some thickleather gloves so I want to practice with them to get used to the feeling. May didn't bother to continue. The redhead was glad she bought it, she actually feared that the strange light from last night could return and cause her trouble. Sora had been watching her since she arrived and didn't give it any thought, she was troubled enough and wanted to support the girl in any way she could. A few good hours passed and Rosetta altough still unable to grasp her very own pheonix performed flawlessly and quite vibrant. But she couldn't maintain her good run and missed the timing. In the net she gave out a surpressed yell. Sora quickly jumped up and went to see her. Under the net she saw that Rosetta was obviously in pain and said caring, but in a commanding tone: _That's it, I'm taking you to a specialist. _Rosetta wanted to object, but the lavanderhaired girl cut her off: _I won't allow you to continue like this, I'm taking you to an acupuncturist. _The redhaired girl wanted to say something, but the determined look in Sora's eyes knew she would stop at nothing to get her to go.

_Acupuncturist?_ asked May. _You are taking her to one? _Sora noded not understanding the comotion. The blackhaired girl got up fired up for some reason._ I know one where we could go. Sarah introduced me to him. _Rosetta was a bit cautios when May wanted to help, it usually was violent or dangerous._ Sarah did? _May noded and added smiling. _You know him too Sora. _The lavanderhaired girl was suspicious but curious. _I do?_

Dragon Claw: Acupuncture and Antiquities

The shop almoast looked as if it came out of movie. Opening the door a chimes announced their entry and was greeted by a lot of strange artefacts. Everything from ancient swords to colorful baskets. Progressing trough the store they came to the middle of the room. A counter divided the whole room in two. Behind the counter the room was poorly lit and multiple shelves cramped with many unusual things where aligned in parallel rows. May rang the small bell impatiently demanding service when a voice from the shadow came. _Back for some more? _May spotted the man easily in the gloom._ This time I'm affraid I need your qualities as a healer. _The man didn't come out from behind his shelves. _Is that so? and for whom? _The chineese was getting annoyed. _For Sora's friend here. _The man quickly came behind his shelves. _Sora is here? _As he came forth both Rosetta and Sora got a good look at him. His orange tinted glasses and long braded ponytail where distinctive. His mustache covering his mouth. Rosetta had seen him before, but Sora knew exactly who it was. _Lin-sensei? _The man came forth. _Yes it is me. _He bowed resepectfully and only May returned the gesture. _Where are your manners? Bow for the master. _Both snapped out of it and obliged. The formal greeting ended. _How is it you know Lin-sensei? _May answered still looking at the man. _I told you Sarah sent me to him. _The man noded:_ Yes, but unlike you May here still can't learn my special concentrating technique._ The chineese girl growled: _Don't start me you old dog, I came here for combat training not your pansy technique. _The master was unmoved by her insults and returned the persistant stare. It seemed the two shared not just a common oriental ancestry but also a passion for fights. Rosetta interrupted the staredown. _Excuse me but can we get started? _Lin noded. _Yes we may. _Then turning to her chineese rival he spoke in their native language of which both girls didn't understand a thing.

May on the other hand was set on fire. _Like hell you will! _She jumped the counter and lunged at the man who defended himself. It was quite a scene identical to the ones in the fighting movies. At first Sora and Rosetta looked dumbstruck on the show they where putting on, but it prolonged itself to almoast an hour and both went and took a seat. Another half-hour and the racket was over. May came to both girls roughed up and bruised quite a bit but also with a huge smile and air of victory. Rosetta was the first to ask. _What was that all about? _The chineese turned to the master checking that he is still in fairly good shape then answered. _I just got you two sessions for half price. _Sora looked confused at the girl. _You did all that just for that? _May's smile faded understanding something else. _You know, you're right, I could do more. _She turned around and jumped over the counter again. Even tough taken by surprise the master continued the fight. The two other girls where perplexed as ever seeing how fighting was there idea of bartering. A lot of chineese words filled the room and both where glad they didn't understand the words which probably where some harsh insults.

After a two-hour fight the master had had enough._ I give. I give. _The scene was quite amusing. May had the man in a headlock and gave him what looked like a very serious noogie. The chineese girl relented and released him. _We'll continue this some other time. _said the man upset over his defeat, but determined to get even.

_And what was that for? _asked Rosetta looking at the content girl. May's smile came back bigger then ever. _You should be thanking me, I just got you a free lifetime membership._

Brushing the dust of him and arranging his traditional suit he picked up his hat._ Let's proceed. _The man led them to another room completly diffrent from the other, it had a nice ambience an air of peace of tranquility. _Please be seated. Where is the problem? _Sora remebered then the sketch she got from Kate and showed it to the master. _Here in these two areas. _Lin-sensei studied the graphic. _I see. Please lay down. _Rosetta obliged and was also blindfolded, just in case she would be scared of the needles the master brough. He started from the spine and punctured critical points. The redhead didn't feel a thing, the nice relaxing music was working wonders for her and even as he punctured the two painful spots she had a very mild reaction. _That's diffrent, the needles keep coming out from there. _said the master._ After a few more sessions we will make more progress. _He removed everything and took of the blindfold. Rosetta stretched and yawned._ I feel so much better now. Thank you sensei. _Sora also thanked him and insisted to pay, but he refused remebering his earlier fight. May enjoyed that he kept his word. _So how about doing me next? _The man coughed a bit insulted by her comment. _The only way I'll masage you is with a hard stick._

Training Hall

Rosetta now fresh and rested after her session at master Lin was keen on perfecting a routine. May and Sora where there watching over her all the time. Altough they didn't cheer and root for her like they used two just having them there was enough for her. Altough it was a mystery about what they where talking about she, observing them ,quickly realized that they where sharing a same concern for her. _"If I remeber how I was a few years back when I first came. I didn't have anyone, but me to push myself. Meeting Sora I see how some things can only be done with the help of others. I hadn't felt like that since mom used to encourage me to use the diabolo. After a year came May and at first I couldn't stand her, but now she has become a good friend altough she must not have realized it. And not just them, everyone here supports eachother. As much as we try to maintain a professional level, we all care for eachother. Everytime someone leaves for one reason or another we feel the loss, but even then we support him and it is good to know there is always a place to return to." _Rosetta is starting to drift away in her thoughts, but her routine doesn't seem affected. Perfroming to her has become second nature, subconciously she is very well calibrated. Her thoughts revolve around the same question. _"How can I create my own pheonix?" _As much as she has pondered that question she just couldn't find an answer. _"The story goes that the pheonix is locked in the continuous cycle of death and birth. Where do I come in?" _Slowing down to regain her breath she stops a bit then sets off again. But a look at the small crowd that has gathered around her with concerned but also hopefull looks ignites something in her._ "To come back from the edge, to start again."_ Her eyes widened as a final piece falls into place. _"The pheonix returns not because of the will to live, it returns because of the people who miss it. It returns for them." _She starts to somehow show something special in her performance. Sora quickly notices the change and begins to see something. All the time the redhaired girl is still in her thoughts._ "It is the people who confort and are conforted by the phoenix that gives it the urge to live and in doing so gives it unmeasurable power and the freedom on movement." _Her thoughts now clearing only now does she realize that she has progressed higher and higher, almoast touching the ceiling. At that height there is nothing to cling to so she falls in the net. Altough she didn't have a finale the people who had been watching her started to applaud. Sora quickly rushed to her to confirm her hunch. Looking into Rosetta's eyes trough the net, the redhaired girl was unable to speak a word because of her revelations when she was looking proud at her, remebering what Layla had said to her was the most apt thing to say._ I see fire in your eyes. _Rosetta was overcome by joy now being considered capable and noded. A brief inspiration struck her as she realized what was missing in her final. _"The freedom of movement." _She got out of the net and quickly went to Kalos and had Jan also come.

The Bosses Office

_There is no way we can make such a swing. _said Kalos arguingly._ I'm sure we can, Jan you are the expert what do you say about this? _asked Rosetta anxious._ Let me get this straight, you want to have a swing that can not only spin perfectly but also swing an basicly any direction. _The man pondered trying to come up with some sort of joint that could handel what she asked for. _That's it! _Jan exclaimed having figured out a way._ You can do it? _asked Kalos. The man got up to his desk and picked up two metal balls. They where the type usually asociated with buisness man who made big desicions and used these to ponder. Take these for example_. Being magnetic it has a firm grip on eachother, and it has infinite mobility. Altough these have friction between them, I think I can apply the same idea to a swing. _Rosetta light up, seeing how her idea could be put into practice. _We will have one big one, about one and a half meter across attached with nonmagnetic struts. _The swing also from nonmagnetic materials will be attached in one point to a smaller ball. _Both strong magnets will support plenty of strain. However there will be the bar that hold the whole thing will be the only thing limiting you, but that quite a small thing to avoind. _The owner was now curious of this new kind of trapeese. _ How about whilst perfroming? How will it act? _The construction manager considered the question. _Well I guess you will be spinning, but unlike the other here there is nothing to stop you. Once in a spin you can't get out. Because you will be swinging over a shpereshaped sufrace it will react diffrently, if there is too little momentum you will smash into the sphere. Also because we need to use nonmagneting materials which is lighter then the normal steelswings you will have to learn to use them properly, one good push could send you into a stronger spin then you anticipate. _Altough still concerned Kalos was never one to put down a new idea. _Very well, start today and finish it by the end of the week_. Waving his hand signaling Rosetta to leave, the girl thanked him and left. _This is going to be quite expensive_. said Jan leaving Kalos to sigh over his desicion.

The Stage

Four day later everything was set and already mounted at the stage._ Well here it is, I haven't picked a name yet, but it will do_. Rosetta looked at the new swings eager as did everybody else. Sora and May also wanted to try it to see how it would react. The chineese tried first and was quickly thrown off. Her brute strength made her easily spin and loose control. Sora's attempts where much better. She was much more used to the sensation of vertigo and mastered it quickly. The redhead was amazed to see such quick progress and when her turn came she quickly was thrown off. For this to work she would have to reinvent her skills.

Unseen by them, the balance guardian had worryingly observed everything. _"The moves become to fast and iregular. The unpredictable way this works is similar to May's Demon Spiral, but unlike there, here there is no partner to anticipate you let go and submit yourself to fate. Now I understand why her original odds where fifty-fifty. But now that they are minimal she lets fate choose. But if the choice is mine, why do I feel like I can't save her?"_

Another two weeks passed and the release date was due the next day. The costumes where ready, the roles chosen and perfected, the scenery completed. With a sold out house everybody was curious to see their latest star perform. Rosetta was as confident as ever and after long hours of training she mastered the new swing. Sora was now convinced she could pull it off. Fools words had been eraseed from her mind and she supported her fully.

In the unkown realm the winged man was continuing his seemingly endless task. It became more and more of a struggle as the days progressed. He could now only fufill his duty fully aware. _Could you spare a moment? _came from Fool who had appeared behind him. The man was far to concerntrated and unable to speak, it took him some time to set everything in temporary order before he slumped and gasped tired. He vanished and Fool knew where he went and quickly followed.

In the same section of the tent they reappeared. The spirit didn't waste time._ I know the situation looks grim from your view, but I am fairly confident she will pull trough._ It took the man a while to regain his voice when he spoke in a sad voice._ I am sorry for not having announced you earlier, the world is trying to struggle more and more. But I am hopeless now, I have tried to see every path she may take and all lead to her dying._ _Her chances have been reduced to nothing. _Fool was shocked, but couldn't belive it. He knew he wouldn't lie about something like that. _Then how can we stop her? _The man returned to his original plan. _Before she goes on stage I will stop her, right before her act. In practice she may look alright but this multinature she has devoloped will be her demise. Harbouring all elements they are pulling her in all directiones, tearing her appart. Tomorrow as much as I wanted to avoid it I will act. Whatever it takes, her life is more precious then this act._

The Stage

The final moment approaching Rosetta felt the anxiety as strong as ever. Ken came to the cast. _Five more minutes. Leon and May have fired up the crowd. Rosetta get ready between the curtains. _The show so far had been a testimony to the glory of the Kaleido stage. Sora and Layla who where sitting in the audience were so far pleased with the show. But Layla had not seen Rosetta's progress and silently whispered in Sora's ear. _Do you think she will make it? _Sora smiled and noded._ I am sure._

As the final two minutes started Rosetta was alone. This stage was composed into two rings of curtains. One red and the inner one orange she stood between them waiting for her signal. Calming her breating she was startled when a voice came from her right._ I can't let you do this. _The redhead at first was not sure how to react but then recognized the man. He was imposing as ever, but more concerned then she had seen him. The winged man took a good look at her. Her costume was eleganty practical. With a fiery costume mostly made out of feathers and with her matching gloves and she was a worthy representation of the pheonix.

_You? You out of all people want me to stop? Was it not you who gave me his blessing on the stage? Was it not you who watched over us?_ The man tried to reason with her. _You don't understand. You are destined to fail if you go onstage now._ Rosetta was not going to relent. _ If I don't go now, I have already failed. _The man lunged forward and grabbed her right hand by the wrist. Locking her she tried to break free, but to no avail. _Listen to me. If you go out there you will perish. _Rosetta stopped struggling and looked angry at the man. _If I go on the stage it is my own choice. _The winged being was surprised by her remark, he was astounded to see how willfull she thought she was completly dismissing his true nature. As the lights went out Rosetta instinctivly turned knowing that it was time for her to get into position. _With one swift pull she somehow managed to force her hand out of the mans grip and got onstage. _The winged man was perplexed. His grip was unescapeble and no one could possibly break it. How she managed it was a mystery to him, but as the lights started again he needed to act._ "She has more will to her then is possible." _He decided that if he couldn't interfear directly her would have to try a diffrent approach. If he could manipulate the stage in such a way as for her to fail he would beat the odds and save her irriplaceble life. The darkness domintated the stage and only a ray of light was shining in the centre of the stage. The public where curious to see what there was. Out of a sliver mass of ash rose someone. It was Rosetta. The public understood the symbolism of her entry. A set of four trampolines behind her slowly rising she headed and jumped towards them. The sliver ash now seperating from her it revealed the vibrant color of the costume. It was quite a sight and as she started performing at a greater height everyone got a good look. Now a series of normal trapeeses where released and gave her new possibilities of movement. Concentrating all her strength she jumped and reached to one of them. Just as she was about to reach one the winged man behind ther curtains used his powers._ "Theres my chance." _he thought as trough his abilities made Rosetta unable to grab it. But she didn't give up easily and strained her self to grab the rope of the swing and used it to propell herself to antother one. The guardian could not belive how she had avoided his attempts and tried again. But each time Rosetta was more and more creative and found away to perform. To the audience the swings seemed out of timing with a will of their own which made the scene of Rosetta trying to perform on it even more exciting. Try as he might he just couldn't get her to fall, but see how a rope had been lowered close to the audience he saw another possibility. If he could make her miss it she would land safely in the net. Gaining enough momentum she took the jump which was long even for the best performers. Seeing the noose of the rope she reached out to it, but due to the guardians implications it bend and she missed it. Slowly descenting she realised who was pulling the strings. _"Nice try." _She thought was with a swift movement she placed her foot in the noose and started swinging gracefully over the audience spinning. The crowd was awed and delighted to be so close to the star. Behind the curtains the man could not belive how bitterly he had failed. _"Is my will not undenyeble? How can she defy fate?" _Now the special swing was lowered and Rosetta didn't waste time and made her way to it. The winged being was now unable to do anything, he could not understand how she had managed to escape him and now swinging above with no saftynet under her all his imiplications led to the same result. Consulting all possbile futures he still had the same image of Rosetta plummeting to her death._ "I can't save her." _

On the swing Rosetta quickly started a spin and swing which where quite fast, but most of all they where irregular and unpredicatlable. Her body was giving her ownly slight signs of exhaustion and confusion, but the anxiety of performing overpowered it. Her sight was getting blurry due to the incredible speed she was traveling at. She closed her eyes and focused her entire being into sensing her position. The plan was to jump at the right moment and display the beauty of the phoenix and grab the swing again to land safely. Full circle swings where setting in as the speed of her spin was increasing. Nobody had seen such a feat before and everyone was curoius to see what would happen.

Before finally jumping one thought crossed her mind. _"I will do it because I want to."_

Releasing the bar she made her way to the designated area with her eyes still firmly closed. The man behind the curtains slowly turned knowing that here was the point where all his possible scenarios went wrong and she died. Reaching critical height Rosetta slowed her spin and stretched her arms. The signal was set and the pyrotechinques ignited. Rosetta felt as the warmth came to her and she spread her pheonix wings. Opening her eyes she could feel the amazment of the crowd which she had provoked. Everything light up in a beautiful color. The crowd was impressed by the grand displaye and cheered with an incredible applause. The winged being behind the curtains turned as he felt the warmth coming from her. He couldn't help but be amazed and faintly said asked. _She made it? _How was she capable of defying his will which was also fates will? He couldn't unravel the mystery, but in that proud moment he was taken by the act. The flames emanating from the redhaired girl light up everything and everyone basked in the glory of the moment. Slowly receding she closed her eyes again fully confident her timing was correct and grabbed the still spining bar which had been lowered. With a last small release she dropped to the ground. Her descent was slowed by her costume which was designed to trap a cushin of air under her. Lading in her initail position the trapped air blew the ash in a cloud which shined beautifully in the light. It took some time before the silver mist receded and the crowd set eyes on Rosetta covered as initially in the silver ash peacefull and tranquill. The lights receded alltogether and the applause started roaring and echoing inside the tent. Rosetta was light up by a single light and soon everyone joined her on stage to reap the rewards of their combined labor.

Behind the curtains the man was still shaken by the whole idea and needed to figure out what had happened._ It seems you where wrong._ came from behind him from Fool who was also visibly relieved to have Rosetta alive. The guardian was struck by his words and dissapreared ashamed at his actions.

Reappearing in his secluded realm he saw everything in terrible disaligment and quickly restored it, but he still wondered._ "How could I be wrong? Has this world not fully accepted me as its guradian, is the worlds fate not in my hand? If I am not destined to reign over this world, then what is my role? Fate seems to have made me its pawn."_ The answers he suspected lay somehow within Rosetta and now it didn't matter how, but he would gain them.

Rosetta's Room

The redhaired girl was still taken by the joy of a stage well done. For the first time she had created her very own stage, not being anyones partner, not being anyones rival. Not even Fool latenight jokes could upset her, she was in peak of euphoria. It suddenly subsided when she remebered what happened before she went on stage. She knew his might was indisputabel and that upsetting him would be very unwise, but somehow she wasn't at all scared of him. Just as she was about to go to bed and Fool was finishing the last of his antics did a strange feeling overcome her. The spirit yelled her name a couple of times, but the sound gradually faded as everything around her seemed to warp and bend. The feeling of displacement got more and more intense and everything around her receded altogether. From Fools prespective Rosetta had faded and dissapeared. Alarmed of what could have happened he quickly wanted to go to Sora, for all the good it did when a thought crossed his mind. _"Why now?"_

Cape Mary Cliff

Out of the complete void lights started to fade in again. With knew surroundings blooming the redhead still saw everything twisted. But her senses slowly started regaining and the feeling of vertigo subsided leaving Rosetta gasping for air after such a trip. She slowly started to make out her location when a stern male voice from behind her startled her. _How can you refuse my will? _The redhaired girl recognised him imideatly, similar to earlier today the winged man was visibly displeased, but the concern was gone. She raised her hand and pointed at the man. _You ... _she also had had enough of these games._ What is it that you want from me? _The man who was at the edge of the cliff started walking circles around the girl examening her. _An ironic condemnation considering that in one day you have singlehandedly opposed fate and changed the course of time, what is it that **you** want? _Rosetta didn't understand what it was he meant and was growing tired of this mystery._ Since I went on stage you have treated me like I did something wrong, but the stage is my life and if it also wants to take it then I submit. _The man was growing annoyed. _Very poetic, what you don't understand is that the will of the stage and of this world is also my own, I didn't want to let you persish. But from where I stood and stand it was predetermined that you would die today. _Rosetta was shocked by his words. He continued._ Have you noticed how much you changed, whenever you meet someone diffrent you adapt to them, complementing them. Aren't you maiden of fire? How can one young girl have all the aligments in her? _The redhead took some time to consider his words, she was unable to give him an answer as much as she wanted one herself. She admited she could change to fit any stituation lately, not even Layla made her loose her cool, but she had blamed this on her age, not some grand mystical plan. Seeing her troubled he started to relent._ I just want to understand where you are heading, for some strange reason you are bestowed with more freedom then you realize. _Rosetta snapped, she was annoyed by his constant acusation. _Enough! I don't understand what it is you want from me or how I have offended you, but from where I stand I have went on stage alone for the first time. I do not see what is so wrong in that. Even if I beat the odds you have given me, why do you doubt me? I do not understand your implications here or mine, but whatever they are ..._ Rosetta took a few step towards him in armsreach _... all I know is that everything I have done, all the choices I have made, everything I have lived trough has lead to these moments on my path. _Raising her hand to her chest she then pointed at him threatingly. _And nothing you will ever do will change that. _The man was struck being at the end of such a willfull girl and felt that somehow she was right. His eyes widened as the hand that was extended towards him acusingly had started to emanate a pure white light. The man was completly taken by surprise, this omen he did not predict at all. Rosetta who now noticed she did not have her gloves on tried to retracted her hand but was stopped. The man grabbed her by the wrist and wanted to make sure this was genuine. There was no doubt left and he looked at Rosetta who this time did not put up any fight. Releasing her a feeling of sorrow overcame, so intense only a few other moments in his life could equal. It was quite unusual for the redhaired girl, but seeing as tears slowly started flowing from the man eyes she felt sorry for him, she felt his grief clearly altough not understanding it. The man slumped and coulden't break free from his depression. Rosetta got closer to him and kneeled down, she blamed herself having cause this and got closer to him to look the man in the eyes. _Are you alright? _she asked with a caring voice. The man stopped for a moment and looked at the benevolence of the little girl, she did not understand what she was going to go trough. He reached out and embraced the small girl. Rosetta was taken by surprise by his move and didn't know what to say. Stretching his wings he covered her, as if he was trying to protect her. He looked up and started shouting. _She doesn't want this. Give her a normal life. On the stage. I'll sacrifice myself for her sake. _His tears wher partially pouring on the little girl who was rushed by this wave of care emanating, all this time he had protected her and she accused him. He didn't mind at all and stopped shouting considering how in his position it was ridiculous. There were no higher powers he could beg for mercy, there was only his will. The redhaired girl altough taken by his care pulled back from his embrace and faced him. With a friendly smile she added._ Whatever my way is I won't turn back. If this truly is my path I will walk it. If I walk it is not your choice, you may stand aside or help me. _Brushing his tears of he admired her submission to her fate. _Then I shall walk with you. _

Some time later and both settle down. Rosetta was burning with questiones, but couldn't think of a proper way to ask. Confused she only maneged to say._ Why... _The man stared at her seeing how she had truly decided. Submitted to her fate he knew the path she was going to have to endure. _I will try and give it to you straight. The reason why you didn't die today was simple, you can deny my will because you are like me. _Rosetta was at first reluctant, but pressed on. _You mean I am? _The man answered clearly. _You like me are a balance guardian, or you at least are destined to become. I also was human before I became one and now it seemed the whole drama unfolds with you. The reason for your change is simple. You at first have been born under the aligment of fire, but in the last halfyear something changed in you. All six aligments are present in you. Darkness, Light, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth. They all reovolve around you. In a way, I now understand. After I took over half a year ago I left this world without a balance guardian. I thought that I could fill this role, but it seemed that you have been chosen, or better said, you have chosen yourself, altough you don't understand how. The light in your hand is proof of all I said, the pure manifestation of your essence which is trademark to our kind. _The girl was now really overtaken by this new information, but at his words something resonated in her that told her he was right. She now understood what that greater thing she wanted to become was._ So what should I do know?_

The man got up and helped her up as well._ Firstly go and rest, then I will come at random days and teach you about the six aligments. Until then chose whether this is what you want._ He left leaving Rosetta alone to walk back to the dormitory. Now knowing the truth she felt relived and knew which way she was heading, altough she did not yet understand all that there was to this she was sure it was what she wanted.

Sora's Room

_I'm telling you she vanished. _said Fool trying to reason. Sora knew that he wouldn't joke like that, but couldn't understand how this was possible._ And where do you think she went? _The two where interrupted when the winged figure appeared before them. Sora who was dressed and ready to go out and search for Rosetta was surprised by his apparition. Fool on the other hand was angry. _What have you done with her? _A bit of sadness returned in his eyes and he walked towards Sora. The lavanderhaired girl did not know how to respond. He took her right hand and kneeled before her, he was asking for forgiveness. _I am sorry, because of me a diffrent path has been opened for Rosetta and she has willingly taken it. _ Sora felt that something crucial has changed, but answered putting her hand on his head, accepting his apologies. _If Rosetta wants to go on that path then you have nothing to excuse yourself for. _Fool started to suspect that there was more then either of them suspected. _But where is she? _The man got up and turned around. _She is on her way back here. _He dissapeared leaving Sora and Fool to ponder the depth of his confession.

A few minutes later the door opened and Rosetta came in. _Are you awake? _Sora greeted the girl, but unlike the troubled expression on his face she was incredibly happy_. Are you alright? _asked Sora quickly. The redhaired girl noded._ Just like the first time I have performed diablolo, or the times we performed together and just like tonight I feel fufilled. I have found a new dream, a new role._

A couple of days passed and everything returned to normal. Rosetta still felt pain from her back but decided to accept it as it was somehow linked to her newfound nature. She continued performing her pheonix day after day. Feeling more and more control as it progressed.

Rosetta's Room

The girl was exhauseted after her show as she ever was, but somehow tonight she knew something was going to happen, so didn't bother going to bed. Fool tried to engage in any kind of conversation, but she was deeply lost in thought, which was uncharateristic for her. She knew that whatever it was she wanted he could provide it. _"I will do this no matter what." _

_Have you decided?_ came from the man appearing in front of her. She looked up and greeted him with a smile. _I knew you would come. Yes I am ready. _The man extended his hand and helped her out of the chiar. _Then come_. He transported them to the roof.

_What are we doing here?_ The man answered. _This is where everything begins. _He waved his hand in front of her. Rosetta unsure at first was getting impatient, but blinking once she found herself in some other place. Darkness surrounded her. There was nothing, she couldn't see her hand in front of her eyes. She waited a few moments waiting for something to happen. Nothing moved or changed and dread came over her._ "What if what he said was lie? What if this is all an elaborate trap?" _She started shouting and he answered, however his voice did not have any direction._ Where are you? .. I am not here. .. Where am I? .. I can't tell you that. .. Why have you trapped me? .. You have trapped yourself. .. Help me. .. I can not. _The feeling of fear and paranoia was getting more and more intense. Her heart racing, her breath deeper she felt as she lost all feeling in her limbs. Still on the roof the man was observing her. Rosetta also was still on the roof, but inside a sphere of absloute darkness. Now it was his time to ask._ What do you see? .. There is nothing here. .. There is something. Where are you? .. I don't know where I am. .. Do you see anything? .. No there is nothing there, there is only me. .. Do you feel alone? .. Yes. .. Are you alone? .. Yes._

The feeling of being lost filled her with unspeakeble fear. The man knew how cruel this was, but also necesary. _Look again, are you alone? .. There is only me, me and darkness. .. Exactly and does that mean you are alone? .. Yes I am trapped in darkness. .. This is not a trap. .. How are you alone if there is darkness? .._ Rosetta started to feel an awkward feeling of security as she sensed that somehow she belonged. _If there is just me and darkness, why am I trapped by it? Darkness harbours you it protects you and nurtures you. .. Why? .. Do you not know? .. _The feeling of security was growning as she pondered her position. Then it struck her and she saw._ I am darkness myself. _Everything around her as meaningless as it firstlya appeared started to make sense and she knew that she could mold it to her whish. Purely trough will she took the darkness that surrounded her and absorbed it. Outside the man was proud to see her succed. The spere of darkness was reduced to nothing as Rosetta had consumed all of it. On her knees and hands the girl was gasping for air. A terrbile experience at first she was still in stupor after such an event. Catching her breath and adjusting to her surroundings she set eyes on the man who smiled happily.

_Give me your hand. _he asked friendly and as she extended it she saw herself. Out of her palm where previously a pure while light came there now was a dark purple flame. _Very good. _The man added. _You have now dominance over darkness. _He vanished leaving Fool who had seen most of everything dumbstruck. _"What is he trying to do to her?" _He remebered seeing a similar flame from his hand a couple of years ago. The man was training her to become just like him. _"Who would have thought a young trapeeze artist would end up controling the world." "If there the universe truly has a will, then it has a sick sence of humour."_

The next day Rosetta was still a bit shaken from her first lesson. She started seeing the benifits of her new nature and explored. Her strength altough formidable was increased. In the shadow she found a hint of longing, it also gave her a place to return to. Respite and acceptence she found in such a simple principle. At home she practiced summening the purple flame. She could now conjour it at will, but could not force it to regain the white pure color it originally had, but in time she knew she would. This recent events also affected her performance positivly. Her stamina was much greater and if she performed during the evening there was almoast nothing to stop her. Altough this new might in her she knew better then to let it overcome her.

Later that evening she decided that Sora should know about what happened. Only to her could she confess such secrets. Just as she was about to knock on her door did everything seem to stop. The familiar feeling of displacement overcame her, but the second time it was not as exhausting. She altough a bit annoyed by his timing was relived then having dissapeared in the middle of a conversation with Sora.

The stage

Everyone had left and the place was as locked as a fortress. Nothing would get in, Kalos made sure of that. Rosetta was transported here by the man who patiently waited her to regain her perception. _One day you will have to do that by yourself. _he said smiling at the girl. Rosetta smirked at him, greeting him._ I don't think its going be today. Where have you brough me this time? _She quickly recognized the place so familiar and precious to her. _The stage? _Everything was poorly light so she didn't understand why he chose this place._ Haven't I already mastered darkness. _The man noded. _You have, but we are here for the opposite. _Waving his hand over his hand all the lights turned on in succesion. It created many strong patches of light, and with another wave of his hand he simutaniously made every spotlight be focused in one point, at Rosetta. The girl at first put her hand in front of her eyes to protect them, but she felt how the light got more intense and she could recognize anything else. Similar to the first time she was surrounded there was nothing for her to discern. As much as she put her hand in front of her eyes and had them closed firmly she still could not escape the irritation. He again engaged in similar conversation with her. It was not based on the sound of their voices, but more a whisper between souls. _Why are you afraid? .. I am not scared, it hurts to look. .. There is no pain in the light. .. What is there? .. I don't know, I can't see. .. What is there to see? .. There is nothing hidden here. .. Exactly. .. There is nothing for me to find. .. Look closer, what do you see? .. I can't see past the light. .. The light is what you must see. .. How can I if I can not look at it. .. See it not with your eyes, but with your soul. .. What do you see? .. I don't know. .. Why are you afraid of looking? .. The light, it irritates. It is cruel. .. But it also accepts all that it shines upon. .. Why can't I look at it? .. Why can you not accept it? .. Why should I accept it? .. Because you are light._ The initial struggle was gone and Rosetta realized he was right. _"Light shines mercilessly upon anything, there are no secrets to it, everything is visble. Whatever one is or whoever one is the light embraces all of them and shows them in their purest form. " _Absorbing all the light that surrouned her Rosetta the stage was again damply light. Every transgression it seemed took a lot out of her as she was gasping once again for air. She quickly regained her composure and this time instinctivly looked at her hand. She smiled seeing a now bright yellow flame emanating from her hand. Getting up she extended her hand to him, in a way showing off and in another way trying to make him aproove her. He playfully strolled over to her and hummed curiously trying to annoy her a bit, but relented. _Very good. _He stood up and placed both her hands on her shoulders._ Never forget that you must never accept just one of the elements. Choose and you doom everyone. _Then he got to her ear and whispered. This knowledge seemed important and Rosetta was curious to hear. _But you never doom yourself. _He used his powers and transported Rosetta back to where she previously was.

Sora's Room

Rosetta again coming to her senses found herself outside Sora's room. She stood quitely before the door and pondered._ "Should Sora know? This knowledge is dangerous to her kind." _The redhaired girl would have slapped herself, she was angry with her thoughts. _"How can I think like that? Just because it seems I have another path besides the stage doesn't make diffrent or superior to her." _

_You awake Sora? _asked Rosetta as she saw the door was unlocked. The lavanderhaired girl was sitting on the balcony gazing at the stars. _How can you leave the door open in the middle of the night? _Sora smiled at the girl and extended her hand inviting her to join her on the balcony._ I knew you would see me. _Rosetta's eyes widened._ I forgot to mention it before, but I know you are on a new path._ Before the redhaired girl could answer she continued. _He told me. _That took a lump of her chest she actually altough determined had no idea how to present the idea to her. _Well aren't you going to show me? _asked Sora leaving Rosetta to return to the task at hand. She raised her hand and the purple flame appeared. The lilachaired girl wasn't familiar with such an omen and got even more curious when the flame changed to brightly yellow. Somehow she felt that she belonged to that manifestation. Rosetta understood how Sora was aligned with light, but she had always vaguely known so. Passing her hand over it the lilachaired surprised the other girl with her move. None of them knew if there was any harm to it, but thankfully it wasn't. _So you aren't freaked out by the whole thing. _Sora laughed softly. _Layla once told me something in a smiliar situation. _Getting into the room followed by Rosetta she continued. _She said 'Things have changed in a way we can't explain and others wouldn't belive. ' _The redhead was dumbstruck by her words. _When did she ? _Sora sat down at the table and started remebering the past events. _I know I haven't told you before, but I didn't know how you would react, but six months ago something happened to me and Layla. _Sora started describing the awkward experience she had been trough. Speaking to someone made her feel much better. Of course she could have spoken with Layla about it, but somehow between them the time when they had almoast killed eachother was a unpleasent subject. The story was quite intriguing and left Rosetta speechless. Somehow this seemed as unbelivelbe like her own novel that was unfolding._ Why do things like this happen to us? _asked the redhaired girl like a silly child asked her mother. The lilachaired girl stroked her caringly on the head and cheek._ Fate chooses not us, but as much as I heared you can chose for yourself. Keep this gift and nurture it. _This somehow cleared all doubts in Rosetta's head and she was now sure this way was the right one for her. But one thing was still making her worry. _"If I follow this path will I end up leaving the stage?"_

Rosetta's Room

The next day was Sunday so she didn't have any performances. Rosetta was as casual as one can be on a lazy sunny day and was coming from her kitchen when a man in her livingroom startled her. She haden't expected him so soon back, but no matter what his buisness was she felt some anger towards him. She dropped the bowl she was eating from and charged the man. Grabbing him by his robe she flung him back out to the balcony. Amazingly the door was open and his wings got trough it without breaking the glass. _How dare you come her after hiding from me what happened half a year ago. If you think I'll follow what you say after this than you are sadly mistaken._ The man was suprised at first, both by her strength and her words. But he smiled and said holding where she had hit him._ Slow down, you're not practicing fire yet, and that's exactly what I wanted to tell you today. _Rosetta calmed down after her outburst and saw that he wasn't lying. _But what would you gain from telling me?_

The man got up. _It is something important we skipped. _He jumped to the roof. _Follow me._

Rosetta got out, and with one mighty jump joined him. _So what is it that you want to tell me? _The man walked around to make sure there was nobody that would see them. Satisfied he started explaining. _The light in your hand isn't just there for show, it is your most potent weapon and where we are going you will need it. _The redhaired girl didn't waste time summoning her manifestation, she did not understand what he meant. Yesterday when Sora passed her hand it was harmless, so how could this be a weapon? He pressed on._ What you have there is an extension of your essence, you will have to shape it to make it your blade. _Rosetta struggled, but couldn't. _How do I do this?_ The man looked mockingly dissapointed. _Come on, by now I think you have figured it out by yourself. Just will it and it shall happen._ Rosetta noded and concentrated her thoughts. The purple flame burnt violently now and was shaped like a blade. It didn't have any contour handle or was sharp. The girl looked curious at it and swung a few time. Changing between light and darkness._ Who would have though that light and darkness makes a sound. _Darkness made a low humming sound whilst light made a highpitched sound. _Now what? _asked the girl dispersing the blade leaving an empty hand. He walked close to her. _Now I will try to transport you where Sora was twice and Layla almoast got caught. _The girl was a bit scared by the prospect. Sora had told her of that realm. It took some time, but then everything started to shake violently. He said in a loud voice, trying to get trough all the noise that was surrounding them, he was straining himself._ Taking one of our kind seems to be a lot more difficult. _Everything shaked more and more violent and finally they broke to the other side. He released her and almoast fell on his back. To Rosetta everything started to slowly changed. The world grew darker and more twisted. She in the distance heard low humming sounds. Even some faint voices could be heard. They sounded like pleas. The redhaired girl before had not belived in religious concepts, but to her this truly was hell. _Where are we?_ The man got up and joined her overlooking the city. _We are in the spectral realm. All souls converge here and eventually are released. _Rosetta wa quite shocked._ This is where Sora and Layla have been, even cruel torture seems more appealing. _The man signaled her to follow. _It has its own unique charm. _They walked around the city which altough full of people was completly barren and sterile. Nothing moved, the sun seemed somewhat animated. The guardian started explaining how she being his kind had also this realm to watch after. Here she must hunt down souls who have become too deranged and may upset the balance of this place. This also applied to the living realm. Sometimes even the most simple actions can have grave implicationes. _Let us stop here. _A good distance away was a group of slaughs and wraiths who where organized in a very primitive hierarchy. _Summon your essence. _Rosetta obliged, but stared at the flame. What is this? It had been in a completly diffrent color. Rather then dark or light this was tinted green. It seemed to match the surroundings. He explained seeing her confused face._ In this realm elementarity doesn't apply, there is only the shadow, here this is your weapon, altough crude it has its value. Go now and confront those creatures, don't worry they are no match for you. _The redhaired girl was curious to test this theory, but before leaving turned and asked. _If what you say is true, if we are the same kind, then you must be similary equipped. _The man understood her curiosity._ And so I am. _Similar in this vague shape it was still diffrent in color. It was like the first time he had saved Sora and Layla and how initially the light from her hand shined._ "How come his light seems so pure, if the elemnts don't apply here what is that?" _She would find out some other time and refocused on the task at hand. Heading towards the vile pack she looked a bit frightened. The creatures imideatly picked her up. Besides her weapon she didn't look at all threatening. They encircled and attacked her. Being her first real fight she was still rough and quickly overpowered. He quickly rushed to her side. The spectral creatures quickly fled sensing his presence. _Are you alright? _He drew a soul near and dispersed it over her. She recovered quickly. Rosetta thanked him, altough at first angry with the man she grew slightly attached to him. Just like her mother was, then later Sora, then finally May and Layla, he too had become a mentor for her. She considered herself lucky to benifit from their experience. Several hours passed and he explained everything he knew about the realm, but left some parts out, knowing that she should find out for herself. Rosetta was intrigued that she was not the first to be taught this lore, Layla also had been here and by what he told her performed much better then she did. The redhead felt a bit irritated that Layla had mastered this realm so quickly and she had almoast been killed. The lesson over both returned to the dormitory and he made sure that she was now capable of switching realms herself. He also told her that unlike Layla she wasn't obligated to enter this realm, only if balance demanded it. She went to bed tired as she could ever remebered being, not just phisicly, but also mentally, due to all the new experiences she had been sujected to.

The days nothing eventfull happened. Rosetta altough wanting to know more began to enjoy the slower pace of life. Her shows where as brilliant as ever. Critics gave her amazing ratings, even tough it was the third time it had been performed. She found how her body was starting to become stronger, her senses more accute. However she had to try to limit herself. Altough she was curious to see what she could achive in her new condidtion, the audience was still pleased. Normalicy starting to resettle itself in her life she felt the pain in her back, but now she could hide it much better then before and every time she felt it she saw it as a sign to her new way. She desperatly avoided going to the medic or the acupuncturist. Still she had no idea what this pain could mean.

May's Room

That night May wanted to celebrate her one star succes and invited Rosetta at a small one-on-one party. _So when will I get a solo-show? _asked May pouring her younger friend more of her special bevrege. Rosetta shrugged. _You know that you have to prove yourself to the boss before that will happen. _May was trying to calm herself and the fakest smile graced her face. Seems the training that Lin-sensei had given her was paying off. _Please excuse me for a momnet. _the redhead said going to the bathroom leaving May to take her wrath on the punchingbag Sarah had bought for her. Washing her hands she checked over her, she knew that May might have slipped something in her drink so she wanted to make sure. However her reflection faded away as she found herself yet again transported to a new location. When the surroundings started to take shape she at first did not know where she was. She knew she was on some roof, but this one seemed a very odd shape. The winged man was the only thing she recognized, but getting up she could see the dormitories where she had been so graciously extracted._ That was bad timing on your part. _she said.

_I'm sorry for that, but the time is ripe. _he answered. _Why couldn't we train inside the training hall instead of on top? _asked the redhead, she altough for the moment inferior to him was not going to blindly follow his orders.

Back at May's room the chineese was getting disturbed. _"What could she be doing in there for so long?" _She wanted to get an answer, but wouldn't want to disturb her privacy._ "I wonder if she jumped out the window."_

_What are we, I mean what am I practicing tonight. _she crossed her arms looking idle not wanting to appear overexcited in front of him. She had her own pride none the less.

_Fire_. he said, and with that words spoken a thick ring of fire surrounded the girl. She tried to jump out of the inferno, but everytime she tried that the walls of flame would also rise to trap her. Altough this time she could see him trough the flames they comunicated as before trough a spiritual whisper._ What am I supposed to learn? .. What do you want to learn? .. What is the secret of fire?.. Look at it. .. I see flames and feal heat. .. Is that all? .. I feel pain from it. .. What else. .. It burns me. .. Why?_ The flames where getting denser as her anxiety grew. She tried to walk trough them, but she was too frightened of getting injured. Switching to the spectral realm she tryed to escape, but he seemed to disallow her acces. He noticed her efforts._ Why do you run from it? .. I want to escape the pain. .. Why does fire burn you? .. It is meant to. .. No. It burn because you fight it. .. Can the flames accept me? .. That depends on you. Can you accept it? .. _Rosetta understood the secret. Fire burned its enemies and now that she accepted it, it aproved of her. The pain was now replaced by caring warmth. It seemed the flames wanted her to admire its glory and feel its compassion. The next even was rather weird even to the guardian. He expected her to absorb the surrounding flames, but it was diffrent. She closed her eyes and levitated to some height before she consumed the flames. Coursing trough her she felt a strength in her which she had known since she was small. The flames now were not damaging her at all, it seemed like they burned together. He was curious to see what would happen and shining ever stronger Rosetta was engoulfed completly by fire. Shaping into a sphere he was amazed to see her singlehandidly create a real star. The man quickly set up walls of darkness so as not to draw any attention to her. It wasn't the best example of a sun, but it was genuine and he started to wonder if she would take her human form again. But expanding rapidly he knew she couldn't sustain it for long and a great explosion followed which not only blew him of his feet, but also took down his walls of darkness. Landing on her feet she felt quite high and mighty and helped her fellow guardian to his feet. _That was too close. _he said. _You see why we didn't train inside? Don't ever resort to that again. _Rosetta understood and was impressed to have knocked him down, it meant she was getting closer to his level, but seeing how he was not wounded at all she knew she still had a way to go._ Well then, I better take you back_. he continued pleased with her. But as he wanted to start the redhaired girl objected._ Let me try. Just this once. _The man was intrigued and allowed her. It was quite impressive that she seemed to have learned just by watching. She faded out after a long period of concentration.

Back at May's room the blackhaired girl was getting impatient._ I'll count to three then I'll open the door. One ... Two ... Three. _Just as she said the last number she heared a startled yelp and a loud thud as something had obviously hit the ground. Slamming the door wide opened she saw Rosetta rubbing her head. _Are you ok? _The girl got up and reassured her._ Yeah I just slipped on something. _Unknown to May her first attempt at direct transport ended in her reappearing to high and landing on her back. Still she was proud of her having partially mastered it. _"Not bad for a first try."_

Later that evening she tryed this new element. She could ignite everything from a distance and practiced with a few candles. But she also noted that she could extiguish it at any time. Fool who had been watching her now knew not to upset her. He valued his spiritual life and didn't want to be immolated by her. When summoning her blade it was a truly like a flame, the blend of orange yellow and red left no doubt and the sounds when swung also matched the element.

With this new addition her shows grew more spectacular and the crew wondered where all the new flames came from. Altough the pyrotechnitions didn't understand etiher they atributed it to their special mixture, they had always been willing to take praise, even tough not earned.

Two days passed and she expected him. If she had known where he was she would have transported herself. Rosetta had quickly mastered this new ability and was keen to show off. When a image appeared in her head she knew where she had to go and didn't waste time getting there.

Outiside the dormitories

He was impressed with her progress, but looked at her stern. They both where overlooking the sea, the rooms to their back. He knew that the method he would now employ was a bit cruel but necesary.All her lesson had been that way, but the following ones he needed to be a bit more hands-on. _You ready?_ he said walking half a circle. Now Rosetta was backing up the see and he was walking closer to her. The girl noded, but was clueless to what was going to happen. Needles to say as she was shocked by his mext move. Quite closer to her he quickly reached out to her and grabbed her by the neck. She tried to struggle, but could not escape his tight grip. She was not suffocating, just locked. Confident that he had a firm hold on her he still holding her ran and jumped off the cliff. Rosetta still trying to escape couldn't belive what he was doing. As they hit the water she felt a immense amount of fear. Gasping for air she felt as if she was drowning. He knew that she involuntarily did not allow that. Stopping at a few meters depth he had no reason to travel deeper. Rosetta still tried to escape. But a good look at him and their minds connceted again as they did before._ Why are you doing this? .. You have to master the element of water. .. How can I do that? .. Find out. .. I can't I can't breathe. .. What do you feel? .. Immersion, fear, I am lost. .. Why do you despise water? .. I am drowning. .. It is willing to accept you, why do you resent it? .. I can not, it wants to kill me. .. Why do you think that you are not dead already? _His words struck a critical cord as Rosetta realized that there where no more airbubbles coming from her. She only saw the surrounding water and him still holding her. _Can't you see past that? What lies beyond the turmoil? .. I don't recognize anything. .. Look deeper, what do you feel immersed in it? .. I am lost and troubled. .. Beyond that. _ It took some time for her to respond, but closed her eyes._ I see everything clear, beyond there is peace and tranquility. I am water itself. _With these final words he released her knowing she was ready. But the violent reaction was completly unexpected. In a wide radius she absorbed all the water around her. In that implosion water started to fill the gap she created, but just as quick as she absorbed it she released it pushing the guardian out of the water regaining stability trough his wings in midair. Coming to the surface she was happy to have mastered yet another element. Still in water she checked her blade which was a unique shade of blue and made a sound similar to waves when swung, he helped her to land and she went to dry off.

Rosetta's Room

_What happened to you? _asked Fool seeing Rosetta soaked._ I just got a swimming lesson and my first I might add ... _she stopped in midsentence seeing how the spirit was staring at her. The wet clothes now where outlining her womanly body and she groaned displeased and knocked him out of her room. Done changing she wondered how the last two trails would go. She hoped that they where not going to do something like that again, but knew that it was the only way for her to learn. _"Wind and earth." _Then however she knew that she was getting to the end of her road. _"With that my initiation is complete, I do not know if I will leave the stage, but I will need to say goodby soon. I should better start." "I know someone who has to know about this first."_ Looking over at her counter she saw the bottle that symbolized her bond with the stage. _"It has been ash for the past weeks." _She was sad about the omen. Altough she was still able to see Fool to her it meant her time at the stage was done and she could see him due to the fact that he was a spirit.

The next day she was determined to see that person and tell her about the change in her life. Now capable of traveling purely by thought she visualised her destination and was taken there.

Empire Hotel - New York

Rosetta appearing hoped the person she was looking for was still booked in this room. But hearing the familiar female voice she was relieved. Coming from the other room it was clear the woman was talking on the phone. _Yes I might see her show, I heared a lot about her and my ... yes they performed a while. ... Then its settled then. ... Yes I'll send him to you. _ Finishing promoting her latest charge the woman hung up and went to the livingroom. She was startled seeing the familiar girl standing in the middle of the room. The setting sun shining in the background the young girl looked as adorable as ever. _Rosetta? _the woman let out with a gentle tone._ Mom? _Rosetta answered seeing her mother face to face after such a long time. They had kept close contact trough phonecalls, but this was somehow much more rewarding. At first she wanted to find out how she got in, but that was not a suitable question. Instead she greeted her daughter with a gentle kiss on the forhead and a warm hug. Both where happy to see eachother, but the seriousness in Rosetta's eyes made it clear to the woman there was a profound reason for this visit. Neither of them sat down as both knew that a deep moment was about to follow. _Mom .. I .. _Rosetta spoke nervously, she didn't know how to bring it to her._ I have chosen a new path. It is a unique one, which I want to follow till the end, but I am not sure yet where it ends, if it ends. All I want you to know is that your little girl will never forget what had made her what she is today, and that she wants nothing more then her mother to understand. _The elderly woman understood and said holding back her tears. _If you are sure that this is the right path for you that I am proud of you. _Now it was Rosetta's turn to start crying, she expected her to let her go, but knowing her mother supported her desicion not only took a weight of her heart but hardened her motivation. With one last warm and caring hug Rosetta ran out the door. Her mother who had wanted her to stay looked out the door and called her name, but she was already gone.

While in New York she decided that she would also say goodby to another person.

Layla's Appartment

The blond who was currently on vacation after having ordered and eaten a good meal decided to talk to her director for a new play, but when entering the main room she was intrigued to find Rosetta with arms folded behind her back looking out her window. Altough rude and a bit uncivilized Layla had been spooked by the girl._ What are you doing here? _She didn't intend to sound disrespectfull, but the moment got the better of her. Rosetta turned and looked warmly at her._ I just came here to thank you. _With only these words said she faded. Both would have liked to talk some more, but it would have made the moment more bitter. Layla however only trough this brief apparition confirmed what she had started suspecting since she spoke to the girl the last time. Seeing how she dissapeared she knew only one other person and one spirit who had the same ability. However Rosetta looked pretty much alive so the only logical conclusion she came to was that the redhaired girl was now becoming more like the guardian.

The next two day Rosetta's performance changed, she seemed more resigned to her path, and was now convinced that her new life would not involve the stage. Still happy she emanated a deep feeling of sorrow. Her audience seemed to pick it up as her show started to bring tears to their eyes.

Rosetta's Room

It had been quite some time since his last aparition. Her own pheonix stage was drawing to a close and she started to feel more and more that this would be her last stage. Deciding this night would be silent she decided to go to bed. But just as she wanted to get changed she felt pressure on her wrist. As if someone was holding her. She new it was a sign from him and quickly felt herself transported. However the last times they where in many diffrent places now she didn't regocnize anything. The man fallping his wings and the almoast full moon she saw, but she got scared seeing how he had taken her in midair. Below she couldn't see a thing, just clouds which tipped her off that they where pretty high up. The thin air made breathing a bit more difficult, but her breath stopped as she felt how the man let her go. Her descent getting faster and faster she was terrified beyond belief. She wasn't scared of heights, the trapeeze had taken that fear away, but the lack of control was what terrified her. The guardian was also in descent, but flying keeping an eye on her. The wind coursing trough her hair she felt as she reached terminal velocity. As much as she tried she could not control anything._ Why can't I do anything? .. Aren't you trying enough? .. I can see everything. .. Where is the problem. .. I can not grasp anything. .. Why is that? .. Because there is nothing. .. No. There is something, what is it? .. I only feel the air. .. Is there nothing more? .. I refuses me._ She was getting closer and closer to the ground, the rough outline she regocnized as she was heading towards ground in Cape Mary. _Don't you want to live? .. I do, but I don't see a way out. .. You may not see it, but you can feel it. .. The air? .. Yes. .. I can't grasp me. .. It doesn't allow me. .. Are you certain? .. Yes. _She was getting desperate, the impact was only a few moments away._ Do you not feel anything? .. I only feel the air. .. Exactly. That means it has accepted you already, you just don't regonize it. _Rosetta understood and only a few meters above ground her descent slowed down and as she hit the ground a violent blast emanated from her. Not visible by eye. The dust around her was brushed up violently in a cloud. Safely on her feet she only now started breating again and was relieved to have this experience end. _"Air can mold easily, accepting everyone it can surround, however there is no real strength behind it." "Out of all the elements this one is pointless to fight, for it offers nothing to fight against. An awkward invulnarability."_

The flame she checked at first looked like her initial pure flame, but it was partial grey flame. Swinging it the sounded like air rapidly coursing. Getting back to her room she didn't waste time and was curious to see what this new element was capable of. She noted that now she could jump incredibly high and when falling slow her descent. She needed to be carefull, as much as she wanted to use these new skills at the show tomorrow she had to keep this hidden from the public.

With only three shows left Rosetta performed her heart out every time. One more aligment was left, earth. After that she would have to face judgement and take whatever was at the end of this road. Soon she would have to say goodby to the person she valued most.

Rosetta's Room

That night Rosetta felt sad knowing that she would stand on the stage for only three more times. The guardian had not shown himself since two days ago. And now getting into bed she qiutely fell asleep, confident that there will be no lessons for tonight. It took her some time to fall asleep, with her aching back getting worse, it was a painful reminder that her journy was ending. Swept into the world of dreams, she fantasized about all sort of nonsense. However her pleasent dream turned nightmare as she felt something was happening to her. She had been transported yet again to the guardian, but this time the place was the most cruel. She heard as a faint almoast inseizeble voice was calling her. _Wake up. _She opened her eyes and at first didn't know what to make of this. She didn't see a thing. Only after summoning elemental light she saw. A deepened sense of horror overcame her as she found herself buried surrounded by stone and earth. She breathed heart and felt as she was running out of air. She stopped seeing how that wouldn't kill her and tried to calm herself. But she couldn't sit idle. Hitting it with her fists she desperatly tried to get out, even her spiritual blade imbued with any of the elements that she possesed couldn't do anything more then shatter some of the stone around her. Her only option was to transport herself, but as she tried she sensed that she was locked here. Now she realized that this was her last lesson. The guardian altough not in sight was close by and prohibted her traveling outside. As she felt that his mind reached out to hers, it confirmed her theory. _ Why do you try to escape? .. I don't want to be trapped. .. What makes you think that you are trapped? .. I am surrounded with no means of getting out. .. And why can't you escape. .. The earth it won't allow it. .. Why not? .. I don't know. .. What do you feel? .. Fear, abandonment, overwhelmed. .. And why is earth trying to overpower you? .. I do not know. .. Why do you fight it? .. I have to. .. There is no have here, there is only want. .. Why do you want to fight earth? .. _Rosetta wondered where he was getting at, but couldn't figure it out. The claustrophobia was getting more and more intense as she started beliving that she would never get out._ .. I can't win. .. Exactly, now do the only thing left to do. .. Submit. _Rosetta realized that out of all the elements earth was the most potent and fighting it pointless. It was also the most immovable, the only choice was to relent. She now gently moved it out of her way. It seemed to mold around her. It took her some time to reach the surface when she realized where she was, Cape Mary Park. Still halfburied the man extended his hand and helped the girl get up. She quickly wanted to see how her essence changed. Now it was a green yellow color and the sound was unique. The sun was rising and she felt as if she had just graduated. Looking at the man she wanted to ask, but didn't want to spoil the moment either. But he turned around and started walking away. He screamed out shocked by his behaviour._ Wait! Where are you going? Is it not over? _The man turned around and smiled at her. _Not yet, there is one more trial for you to bare, but this time only you can initiate it. Come and seek me out. There everything will be decided. _He vanished leaving Rosetta unable to follow not knowing his destination. But she decided to take it slow. Now having mastered all aligments she would face judgemnet. Back at her room it was morning, she hadn't slept. Her new element bound her to the earth but also honed her strength considerably.

Now all that was left was to do was to finish her stage and part from it. But the three last shows where unlike any other. As if she had completly reinvented herself she now gradually made her new strenghts clear. The last show was very impressive. Nothing was holding her back, she wanted to make sure it would not be forgotten. Combining aligments at key points she put on a midblowing stage, which many considered to be inhuman. That afternoon Kalos called Sora to her office and aprooved her to do the next stage. But her mind was anywhere but there as she somehow sensed something had ended today.

On the way back she couldn't understand what was causing her such grief. The evening sun was setting but her stare moved out of the ground as she reocognized Rosetta. The redhaired girl was undecifreble, her warm expression also contained sorrow. As Rosetta got closer to her she barly whispered her name, not knowing what to expect. A silence settle between them, both nervewracking and confortable. Taking the initiative the redhead confessed. _Sora, from now on you will be the only star left at the stage. _That struck a cord in the lavanderhaired girl as she couldn't bare losing her, her tears where testamony to her feelings. Embracing her in a way trying to prevent her from going. This sudden move of campassion made the sorrow deeper as she too started crying. Returning her hug she whispered._ This time, the path is for me to walk, and me alone. _That made Sora hold her even stronger and altough Rosetta felt the pain in her back it was nothing compared to the caring of the lilachaired girl. In tears she couldn't hide her sadness._ How can I allow you to leave? What will you do without me? What will I do without you? _The redhaired girl felt sorry having to leave her like that, but he knew it was necesary. _You told me to fufill my dream. Now it is time for me to walk my own way. _Sora released the small girl and stared into the ground as much as she wanted to keep her she knew it was for the best._ So then, what do you want me to do? _Rosetta took her face in her hands and raised it so that she could see directly into her eyes. _Mourn me, remeber me, be sad that I left, be happy that I left. _With those final words the redhaired girl gave Sora a kiss on the cheek and turned around her. _Bye then. _she said running away waving her hand. As much as the lavander girl wanted to say anything she couldn't for Rosetta had already dissapeared. Wiping her tears which quiclky where replaced by new ones she headed home. She felt happy that Rosetta was on her true path, but that did not make the parting any less painfull.

Rosetta know in a diffrent part of town was walking on an empty street. It seemed abandoned so she walked right in the middle of the road. _"Now that I am unbound from the stage, I am left alone to search for my destiny. I need to find him and get my answers. Why did he teach me a series of contradicting elements?" _The girl tried to solve the puzzle when she remebered how he said that they where both of the same kind. _"If that is so I need to go at the one place where balance is kept." _She didn't know where to go, but inside her there was the map she needed. Something that was unique to her and only her. In her soul she felt that there was one part still left unexplored. She had always known it, but never could unlock the mystery. But now it seemed she had the key. The abandoned street around her receding she felt as she transported to a place she had known for a long time. Everything around here pulsated between light and darkness. Theese two where the main principles in which the world was built upon. But searching at the extremes of existence she was sure the guardian was not here. There was only one place , right at the center of all this.

Unkown Realm

Indeed her suspiction was correct as Rosetta found herself in a limitless world. Her nature had led her succesfully as she noticed the continues struggle between good and evil. And there at the very heart of it all was the man silently standing, waiting for something, recalibrating if things got a bit out of hand. She got closer to him and spoke up. _I am here. _The man didn't turn and remained silent. _Why aren't you looking at me? _Still no response came from the winged being who still refused to turn. Rosetta was growing troubled and angry, he had led her till this point and now her refused to even acknowledge her presence. _ Face me! I've come for the final trail. _The man having stalled enough slightly turned his head, and spotted her by the edge of his vision. _No. You are not yet ready. _The redhaired girl felt anger building up inside her, she had left anything behind to pursue this path and now he didn't want to have anything to do with her. The feeling of loss and injury weighed heavily on her. She had to somehow release this pain from inside her and knew only one way. Summoning her essence she assumed the aligment of darkness and lunged at the man. The man sensed her and turned around parrying her blow with his own manifestation of the dark element. For the first time Rosetta saw him use another aligment, but her attack continued. As much as she pounded at him blocked her efforts. Seeing how she could go like this indefinatly he put a stop to it. _You still are not ready. _Changing from darkness to light his blade as it met Rosetta's was disabled. Both now unarmed Rosetta didn't waste time and tried again. Using all her arsenal she mercilessly fought the man who altough having the upper hand saw that she was now more capable then before. Coursing trough every aligment she had learned she tried various way to obtain any answer but he remained silent. Tears broke her angerfilled eyes as she didn't understand what to do. He noticed her disperation and knocked her back with one powerfull blow. The impact quite heavy Rosetta's senses slowly started regaining. Altough still having her sight impared she heard him. _Harbouring all elements is not how you will fulfill yourself. Every element is pulling appart in diffrent direction. You are being tor apart by them. Do you know what it is that you are lacking? _The redhaired girl kneeling regained her vision and contemplated the question. _"What am I missing?" _Her answer she hoped was hidden in her aligments. As six light started apearing around her she wanted to have an answer. Every light represented one of the aligments. "_Darkness, soothing, but secretive. Light, radiant, but irritating. Fire, warm, but agressive. Water, tranquil, but passive. Wind, moldable, but weak. Earth, strong, but unchangeble." _The light got more intense as her inner conflict became apparent._ "What is it that these keep? What is it they commonly share? What am I missing?" _Then her eyes widened as she realized something that was in her all the time, but had been surpressed for two long. This realization seemed to be the trigger to her pain as two wounds from her back opened. With blood pouring she extended her hand and summoned her essence. The six light surrounding her all converged in the blade. The blade silent and unchaged for a brief moment light up. The intensity growing her blade was now imbued with a pure white flame. This was the flame that she had seen in her hand before, this was the flame she had seen in him before._ "What I have been missing... " _thought the girl as the answer came soflty from her lips. _Balance. _The man was proud seeing she finally had made this realization. The purity of the blade now established a surpressed pain was realesed in Rosetta as the wounds on her back opened wide enough. Out of the cleaved flesh two frames grew. The pain altough welcomed was almoast unbearable. Getting to full size the frames grew beautiful black feathers. It had been obvious to her all the time, but only now did she realize what was behind her pain. This was the last thing that differentiated the two and now with the transgression complete she marveled at them. The blood dripping of them she looked back and forth between his and hers, mentally comparing. She slowly got up and moved her new wings seeing if they obeyed her whim. Now the man looked at her, she was worthy and the only thing that could threaten and entice him._ You are ready. _The girl noded and moved her sight to her newly forged blade. Swiniging it , she heared the completly diffrent sound. Whilst all the other times the sound was linked to the element, this time the sound was as if her soul pure of all corruption was present. The man didn't sit idle and summoned his own manifestation of pure spirit. Now that you are complete there is one thing left to do. Face me and take reign over this world. Rosetta noded and prepared herself. He had no reason to let her win just as much as she had no reason, but the battle that was going to take place would shake the very foundation of the world. Both started at the same time and launched a series of attacks and counterattacks, the speed inhuman, but not fast enough for the two as it started to grow more intense. However their blades didn't cross. Only the power emanating from it was the edge of their blades as the battle progressed. Catching eachothers look they saw in their eyes mutual acceptance. This feeling of fear and euphoria was driving them to new heights, unseen before in this world. Their surroundings changed violently as they continued. The outcome uncertain, it didn't know who to entrust itself to. They momentarily broke up regaining their breaths. _What makes you think you can defeat me? _asked the man smiling cunningly at the girl who noted the eager look in his eyes._ I should ask you the same. _After recuperating both stood up and prepared for the final outcome. Whatever the result both would accept it fully. Conecentrating on the final they took a moment and stared at eachother. An awkward silence setting, both knew this was going to be monumental and iriversable.

Both charged at eachother and at the central point of the realm they crossed the blades. But unlike before ,this time they truly met. Not just the edge of the blades met, the two souls met. The moment was more intense then what both had had suspected. The meeting of two souls with true free will could either reshape the world or end it. At the crux of the moment the two blades coiled lovingly around eachother recognizing eachother like siblings. The beauty of the moment neither would forget. Through this link the two crossed souls similary to when they talked, but now they had unlimited acces to eachother and saw all that there was to eachother. Both noted what they saw and altough not speaking cofindent the other one heard. The man started._ This is not the first time you are born, you have been born a longer time ago. Since then you had been decided on becoming the balance guardian. But your premature death caused the world to loose balance. Before departing Fool promised you to watch over the performers as he knew how much they meant to you. In the years of your absence a temporary guardian was created which I met. Now I see that I have lost. The only thing that prohibits me from regining absolute is that I don't belong here, I wasn't born here like you. Centuries you are reincarnated, firstly under fire, but now under balance. And now we are at this moment where two wills meet and one hands fate into the others hands. This is the colosal moment which I have waited for and which you have fought for. This is the fulcrum upon this worlds balance swings._ Still locked Rosetta understood his words fully, altough she didn't remeber her first life she understood her role now and willingly accepted it. Looking now into his soul he could see that with all the purity there was something small that made him diffrent. She spoke in a similar manner, sure that he would hear her._ Born in a world your own, you chose to lead the world trough balance. But the power overwhelmed you and just by pure will you ceased your worlds existance. As much as you tried to recreate what you have destroyed with everything gone there was no previous memory of it. Now you wander from world to world, in an endless search to establish your will once again. After defeating the previous guardian you tried to take its role, but the turmoil that surrounds us proves that you are not chosen for this world. I now see your mistakes and solemnly swear not to repeat your mistake. _A huge blast enveloped them, more beautiful the powerfull. But the moment was clear. This is when fate is passed on to the another and true balance is restored. Everything clearing out both where shocked by the revelations. They got up and he looked proud to her._ My role is now finished. Altough it is not me, I together with you have initiated balance, which I leave in your capable hands. _Rosetta noded and took his hand. _ Thank you, if you haden't been I would be here now. I am glad we crossed paths. _The man now had one thing left to do. Go out and lend assistance where it is needed. Walking away he noted that the realm was as peacefull as he had never seen before. He slowly started fading, but turned around when Rosetta asked._ Wait, before you go, tell me one thing. _The man altough slowly vanishing was surprised that there was something left to be answered. _Why do we have wings? _The question struck a cord in the man who smiled and just before he was complelty gone he simply answered. _Because we chose to._

Four months had passed since Rosetta's dissapearance, but unlike some people she couldn't get used to the idea. She continuosly asked herself if she could have prevented it, if it really was the right way for her. Walking alone from the stage with the sun shining in her face, she lowered her vision avoiding the sting of the light. In moments like these her thoughts reigned free as she walked not noticing her surroundings. The sidewalk was empty which was no surprise to her. It usually was silent here and here she could walk leasurly and think about her troubles. However this was also a painful reminder as it was on this empty sidewalk where she had seen Rosetta for the last time. In the last months many searchprograms where started. Everyone was worried that she could have been kidnapped or worse, but only two people knew the truth about her dissapearance and didn't participate in those events. Rosetta's mother and Sora let eachother know what had happened and altough sad still knew it is what she wanted. Staring into the ground she wondered what Rosetta might be doing, if she had been succesfull, but her thoughts wher interrupted as she saw a familiar shadow on the ground. Altough unclear the person had a distinct feature. Recognizing wings in the shadow she felt angry as she suspected it to be the guardian. Whatever he wanted she would not listen but demand to take her to Rosetta. Clentching her fist she lifted her sight and was completly dumbstruck when then winged figure turned out to be Rosetta. The girl looked as sweet as ever, but the pair of black wings made her imposing and beautiful. Sora could not even pronounce her name correctly as in tears she quickly ran to the redhead and embraced her. Rosetta also glad to have returned crossed her wings lovingly around the lavanderhaired girl. Neither could say a thing, only tears of joy flowed. In the euphoria of the moment Sora finally spoke up still having a firm grip on the girl._ I have missed you so much. _The redhaired girl enjoyed the care she recived. In the last months of establishing herself, she had been alone all the time. Now having someone there again truly felt amazing. Rosetta knew that the moment was already too euphoric for the other girl but wanted to clear everything now. _Sora I have returned not just to you, but to the stage as well. _The lavander girl would have squeezed the life out of the redhead, but instead still holding her moved her head back a bit and stared into her eyes. The expression in the girls face only said one thing. "Really?" Rosetta read her question of her face and answered before Sora asked. _I have come, because I want to. Despite all that has happened. I have not left the stage. I always said I would never give up on one dream to gain another. And I also said... _Her wings started to slowly dissapear._ I never abandon anything. _The lavander girl understood that she not just ment her, the stage, but also her human nature. She knew that Rosetta would return where she left off and now had another important role to play. The two now slowly walked to the dormitories. She needed her room back and needed a new contract with the stage and altough Rosetta could get those things herself Sora was keen to get if for her. The leisurely walk altough lacking any words between them was still enjoyable as the lilachaired girl still had her arm wrapped around her holding her. Her little sister was back and as before altough not necesary she would watch over her.


End file.
